Sonamy and The Black Knight
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: La historia de Sonic and the black knight se repite, pero esta vez, Sonic tiene una acompañante en todas sus aventuras para vencer al Rey Arturo. Amy Rose, sin querer, fue teletransportada con Sonic al Reino de Avalon. ¡Aventuras nuevas les esperan a los dos erizos para salvar al Reino!
1. La llegada a Avalon

Era un día cualquiera en las pacificas tierras de Mobius, Sonic se encontraba corriendo, corría por una ciudad llena de autos y edificios inmensos con un cielo azul sin nubes, solo corría para llegar temprano a su cita con la chica que después de tantos años, le robo el corazón… Sally, ok no, Amy. Llego a una cafetería, donde lo esperaba sentada bajo una sombrilla, Amy Rose. Al verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se puso muy nervioso. Le tapo los ojos con ambas manos y le susurro…

Sonic: ¿Quién es?

Amy: Hmmm, ¿Cream?

Sonic: Inténtalo de nuevo

Amy: ¿Sonic?

Sonic: ¡Afirmativo! *Se sienta en la silla que se encuentra frente a Amy*

Sonic: Y dime, ¿Llegue tarde?

Amy: Jajaja, *De pronto para de reír* Si

Sonic: Perdón ¡Para pagarlo, te comprare el café!

Amy: De todas formas ibas a hacerlo *Ríe un poco*

Sonic: Si…

Después de la ¨muy romántica¨ cita, Sonic decidió llevar a Amy a un gran campo llamado ¨Green Hills¨, el cual era un lugar peligroso, pero sumamente hermoso.

El tomo de la mano de la eriza mientras corría, Amy por su parte, intentaba no caerse, pero lo disfrutaba, y se notaba por sus risas.

Pero por un tropiezo de parte de Sonic, ambos cayeron, uno de lado del otro

Sonic al quitarse el polvo de encima, miro a Amy, la cual se encontraba riendo. Al verla, se sonrojo. Se armo de valor y dijo:

Sonic: Amy… hay algo que he querido decirte

Amy: ¿S-Si Sonic?

Sonic: Tú sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos, ¿Verdad?

Amy: S-Si, casi hermanos ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Sonic: *Sonrojado y nervioso* L-La verdad, es que estoy feliz por eso, p-pero estaría más feliz si…

Amy: ¿Siii?

Sonic: Fuéramos algo mas…

Amy: *Se sonroja al entender, pero decide jugar con el* ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué seamos mejores amigos, primos o hermanos?

Sonic: ¡N-No me refería a eso! Yo…

Amy: ¿A qué te refieres, Soni-kuu?

Sonic: A que… Amy… yo… te… te…

La escena termino cuando de pronto, un vórtice del cielo succiona a los dos erizos…

Cuando Sonic abrió los ojos, se encontró cayendo desde una gran altura, al mirar hacia su lado derecho Amy se encontraba llorando

Sonic se acerco como pudo y la abrazo, al llegar cerca del suelo, Sonic dio un rápido giro para caer parado, con Amy en sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa, ya no se encontraba en Green Hills, sino en un lugar vacio, sin alguna clase de vegetación y esqueletos de hombres caídos. Al darse cuenta, tenía en su hombro una mano femenina… al voltearse, vio a una humana de cabellos morados…

¿?: ¡Seres de tierras lejanas! ¡Perdonen mi repentina llamada!

Sonic dirigió su mirada a lo que estaba detrás de ellas, unos monstruos que parecían caballeros con armaduras deformes. Al mirar hacia al frente, encontró a un caballero montado encima de un corcel con una gran espada en mano.

Sonic: Ah, vale, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy acostumbrado a esto!

Sonic coloco a Amy en el suelo. Luego, corrió hacia los caballeros deformes, acabando con ellos a la velocidad del sonido

En dos segundos, regreso al lado de Amy

Amy: S…Sonic ¿¡Que está pasando aquí?! ¿Dónde estamos? *En pánico*

Sonic: Calma Amy… *La besa en la frente y corre hacia el Gran Caballero frente a él*

Pero fue interrumpido, la chica lo agarro por su brazo, impidiendo que llegara hacia el Caballero*

Por esta acción, cayeron los dos de espaldas, la chica, saco un bastón lo cual hizo que Sonic, ella y Amy fueran rodeados por una tormenta de polvo…

Amy: ¡Sonic! *Intenta tomarlo de la mano*

Sonic: ¡Amy! *La toma*

Se tele transportaron…

El Caballero al ver esto, fue volando hacia una montaña cercana, donde los esperaban tres caballeros…

¿?: Les perseguiré… ¡Ustedes, dispersaos e id tras ellos! En cuanto lo encontréis, acaben con ellos

Los tres: *Asienten*

¿?: *Se va volando*

Una gata color lila empezó a hablar…

¿?: Vamos

Seguida por un equidna rojo

¿?: ¿Estás segura? ¡Está hablando de la Maga del Reino!

Y un erizo negro siguió

¿?: Las ordenes del Rey son indiscutibles, Gawain

Gawain era el equidna…

Gawain: ¡Si, pero..!

¿?: Sin la lealtad del Rey no somos nada

Los tres asintieron y el erizo negro se marcho hacia los bosques cercanos…

¿?: Si, pero… el Rey ha cambiado, y este reino también..

La gata comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida, mientras el equidna la seguía…

CONTINUARA

SPOILER:… Ña, no os diré nada :P


	2. Hacia el Lago Brumoso

Sonic, Amy y Merlina se encontraban caminando por un bosque, Amy se abrazaba al brazo de Sonic, mientras él y Merlina hablaban:

Sonic: ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¡Pude haberlo acabado sin problemas!

Merlina: No lo entiendes *Para de caminar* Nadie puede hacerle daño

Amy: ¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué?...

Merlina: El porta la vaina de Excalibur…

Sonic: Excalibur… ese nombre me suena de algo…

Amy: No seas tonto, Sonic, es la espada del Rey Arturo

Sonic: Ohhhh, cierto

Merlina: Estas tierras están bajo el dominio del Rey Arturo

Amy: ¿De verdad ese era el Rey Arturo? Se veía… diferente en los libros…

Merlina: Seguiremos hablando luego, pero primero, dejen que me presente, soy la Maga Merlina

Amy: Soy Amy, Amy Rose. Y mi compañero es Sonic

Sonic: *Tose* Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, y esta es mi compañera Amy

Merlina: Ahora, tenéis que ir al Lago Brumoso. Yo os encontrare ahí.

Sonic: ¡Genial! ¿Pero donde esta?

Merlina: *Apunta con su bastón al norte*

Amy: ¿Al norte?

Merlina: Si

Sonic: ¡Genial!... ¡Otra vez!

Merlina: Ten *Le entrega una espada de madera* Para que te protejas a ti, y a tu compañera

Sonic: Wow, así es como son las cosas aquí

Amy: ¿Y… Y a mi me darán una espada?

Merlina:… Ya he dicho mucho, nos vemos en el Lago Brumoso *Desaparece en un rayo de luz*

Amy: Oook, eso fue extraño

Sonic: ¡Si, pero ahora tenemos que ir al Lago Brumoso!

Amy: ¡Vamos!

Sonic: ¡Vamos cmon, vamos todos allá!

Amy: ¡Vamos a la obra, en una sola maniobra!

Sonic y Amy: ¿A dónde vamos? *Aplauden* ¡Al lago Brumoso! ¿A dónde-?

Amy: Ok, ya esto es muy tarado de nuestra parte

Sonic: Yo quiero seguir cantando la canción de Dora *Llorando*  
Amy: NO, PUNTO. Vamos al Lago Brumoso y ya

Sonic: Pfff, ok. Pero iras rápido, ¿Ok? 

Amy: *Le toma la mano a Sonic* Si… Si tu me acompañas… y no me dejas

Sonic: *Se sonroja y luego le sonríe* No te dejare, Amy…

Amy: *Sonrojada* Sonic…

Sonic: *Sale corriendo con Amy de la mano*

Corrieron hasta llegar a un lugar con varias torres pequeñas blancas, donde encontraron unas dianas…

Sonic: Hm, creo que Merlina dejo esto aquí para que practicara

Amy: ¿Y si es una trampa?

Sonic: No es una trampa Amy *Le da un espadazo a una diana* ¿Lo ves?

Al voltearse, Amy estaba de cabeza con una soga amarrada a su pie. 

Sonic: Ups  
Amy: Ash, ¡Solo bájame!

Sonic: *Corta la soga, pero Amy cae de cabeza*

Amy: *Sobándose la cabeza* Auch…

Sonic ¡Amy, perdón!

Amy: …!Ahora sí me moleste! ¨*Intenta sacar su martillo Piko Piko pero no lo logra* ¿Qué?  
Sonic: Creo que aquí no podrás sacar tu Piko Piko… JAJA

Amy: Como sea, sigamos…

Sonic y Amy corrieron hasta llegar a una especie de Lgao, donde los esperaba Merlina…

Sonic: Ahora si, Merlina, ¿Nos puedes seguir hablando?

Merlina: *Suspira* El Rey Arturo fue una vez un gobernante justo y sabio… Se acompañaba de nobles caballeros y era querido por todos…

Amy: ¿Y qué paso?

Sonic: Amy, déjala continuar

Merlina: Podemos decir que… El poder se le subió a la Cabeza cuando Nimue, la dama del lago, le otorgo Excalibur…

Amy mente: (¿Nimue?)

Merlina: Cayo bajo el embrujo del poder de Inmortalidad que la vaina de Excalibur otorga… Se hizo inmortal y se acompaño de Caballeros del Inframundo

Amy: Déjame adivinar… haciendo que el Reino cayera en horror y Caos

Sonic: ¿¡Como si fuera una casa embrujada?! ¡Perfecto, esta no me la pierdo! ¡Es como tener Hallowen todo el año!

Amy: ¡No seas infantil, Sonic!

Merlina: Bueno, si. Sera como Hallowen eterno, pero no quedara nadie para disfrutarlo. Tenemos que hacer algo ya

Sonic: ¿Quieres que acabe con el Rey Arturo?

Amy: Merlina, no es por ser mala persona, pero, acabas de decir que es Inmortal

Merlina: A los nortes de por aquí hay una espada sagrada… es capaz de vencer al Rey Arturo

Sonic: Bien, te la traigo en un dos por tres. ¡Vámonos, Amy!

Merlina: ¡Espera Sonic! *Le coloca un guante metálico*

Amy: ¿Para qué es eso?

Merlina: Para empuñar la Espada Sagrada

Sonic: Bien, me hace ver genial *Toma de la mano a Amy y sale corriendo*

CONTINUARA…


	3. La Espada Sagrada

**Hoooooolaaaa! :D**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje para decir que dejen sus Reviews, me haría muy feliz para saber cómo mejorar y nuevas ideas para esta historia o para nuevas historias. Bueno, disfruten esta **

**Sonic, Amy, etc. pertenecen a: SEGA**

Sonic y Amy corrieron para encontrar La Espada Sagrada. Amy logro suficiente habilidad como para deslizarse por rieles sin ayuda de Sonic. Los erizos llegaron hacia un puente, done unos cerdos salvajes los atacaron.

Sonic: ¡Amy! *La toma en brazos y salta*

Amy: S…Sonic… ¡Arigatou! *Lo abraza*

Sonic: *Se sonroja* A-Amy… no es nada *La baja* ¡Sigamos!

Amy: ¡Sí!

Siguieron corriendo desesperadamente, hasta que cayó la noche, decidieron descansar hasta la mañana siguiente al lado de un lago bastante pequeño.

Sonic utilizando el método científico (Corriendo en círculos) prendió una fogata, Amy busco un tronco suficientemente grande para sentarse. Luego, buscaron una que otra cosa para comer, consiguieron palitos y lo ¨cocinaron¨

Amy: Oye, Sonic… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? *Recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic*

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa, Amy?

Amy: ¿Crees que se están preocupando por nosotros? *Se entristece un poco*

Sonic: Claro que si, son nuestros amigos

Amy: ¿Crees que están bien? ¿Qué pasa si Eggman los ataco y necesitan nuestra ayuda?

Sonic: *Sonríe* No te preocupes, Amy. Shadow es muy poderoso… y Silver, el tiene Telequinesis… Blaze el fuego… Tails un increíble uso de maquinas…

Amy: ¿Pero qué pasa con Cream? Ella no sabe defenderse… y creo que está sufriendo porque no sabe donde estoy….

Sonic: Apuesto que ella también sabe que desaparecí, debe pensar que estas junto a mi… y yo no dejare que te hagan nada

Amy: Sonic… *Lo besa en la mejilla* Gracias…

Sonic: *Se sonroja y mira a otro lado* De nada

Luego, Sonic y Amy se acomodaron en el suelo. Luego de varios minutos, los dos quedaron dormidos….

/A la mañana siguiente/

Amy se levanto temprano en la mañana, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al sentir un brazo cálido y fuerte sobre ella, supo que Sonic la abrazaba por la espalda… se volteo y vio la cara de Sonic solo a milímetros de ella…

Amy: S-Sonic… t-tu… *Sonrojada*

Sonic: *Se levanta* ¿Ah…?

*Silencio incomodo*

Amy y Sonic: ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Gritan y se separan*

Sonic: ¿P-P-Por que me abrazaste? *Nervioso, sonrojado y enojado*

Amy: ¡¿Y-Yo?! ¡Fuiste tú quien me abrazo! *Nerviosa, sonrojada y enojada XD*

Sonic: ¡E-Es que tenia frio! ¡Y eres como mi almohada! *Cierra sus ojos de modo cómico e infantil*

Amy: ¡Cállate! ¡Cuando regresemos a Mobius te hago una manta! *Se abraza a si misma*

Sonic: *Suspira* Gracias…

Amy: C-Como sea… Sigamos en busca de la Espada Sagrada

Sonic: *Se levanta* Estoy de acuerdo *Coge la espada*

Amy: Vamos *Empieza a caminar con Sonic*

Caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que Sonic se canso y grito…

Sonic: ¡Esto es muy aburrido y fácil!

De pront, se oyo una voz en el fondo que parecía de Merlina…

Merlina: Jaja… ¿Quieres un reto mayor? Bien. ¡Contempla al soberano de este lago: El dragón de las Tinieblas!

Desde el cielo, cayo lentamente un dragón. Era inmenso y tenía un gran cuerno brillante en la frente

Sonic: Wow, ¡Jaja, un reto!

Amy: ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Sonic vencería a esa cosa con los ojos cerrados!

Sonic: ¡Exacto!

Sonic empezó a atacar la cara del dragón y en un movimiento rápido, salto en su cuerno y lo partió por la mitad.

Sonic: ¡Jaja! ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Puedo hacer de todo!

Sonic: ¡Sip!

Merlina: ¡Increíble! Vencer al dragón de las tinieblas como si fuera nada. Esa es la marca de un verdadero caballero…

Sonic y Amy llegaron hacia un montículo de tierra mediano, Sonic vio que había una espada y salto hacia allí…

Amy: ¡Sonic, esa es la Espada Sagrada!

Sonic: ¿Cómo lo sabes? *Mirando la Espada fijamente*

Amy: S….Siento un enorme poder emanando de ella

Sonic coloco sus manos en la espada, cuando estaba a punto de sacarla oyo una voz…

¿?: ¿Estás listo, Sonic?

Sonic: ¿Listo para que, Merlina?

Merlina: Cuando venzas al Rey serás odiado por todos, serás un asesino de reyes…

Sonic: ¡Bien, algo distinto!

Sonic saco la Espada rápidamente. Al verla, se avergonzó y dijo…

Merlina: *Supira* Es la Espada Sagrada…. Es conocida como Caliburn

Sonic: ¿Ehhh? Esta cosa no se ve especial…

De pronto, una voz asusta a Sonic y a AMy…

¿?: ¡Tu idiota!

Sonic: ¡Aahh!... Espera ¿Fue la espada?

Caliburn: ¡¿Eres tu el elegido?! ¡Si eres solo un escudero!

Merlina: La espada tiene su propia mente. Ella elige quien quiere que la porte…

Amy: *Se cruza de brazos* ¡Pues es un poco caprichosa para ser una espada!

Caliburn: Pues claro, niñata. Soy una Espada Mágica

Sonic: Wow, que bocazas

Caliburn: ¡Tu, picarallo, eres un impertinente! ¡Te enseñare para que seas digno de mí!

De entre las sombras, apareció el Rey Arturo…

Amy: ¡SONIC! ¡Detrás de ti!

Sonic: *Se voltea* Hm, bien. ¡Vamos a ver si haces un milagro!

Rey Arturo: *Sale montado en el caballo*

Sonic: ¡Oh no, no te escaparas! *Lo persigue*

Amy: ¡Sonic! *Lo persigue*

En un momento, el Rey para y se voltea hacia Sonic, y entrelazan espadas. Sonic ganando esta vez y atacando al Rey, el cual volvió a correr.

Sonic: ¡Hey! *Lo persigue*

Amy: *Cansada y jadeando* E-Espera…

Mientras corria, aparecían caballeros del Inframundo, pero Sonic los vence uno por uno, luego de alcanzar al Rey, lo ataco…

De pronto, el Rey cae al suelo…

Sonic: ¡Si, ganamos!

Pero… un aura oscuro envuelve al Rey… el cual se para y se vuelve a montar…

Sonic: ¡¿Qué?!

Rey: ¿Por qué no entiendes? Soy inmortal.

Sonic: ¡Pero tenemos la Caliburn!

Rey: Y yo la vaina de EXcaliburn *Se pone lentes de sol*

Sonic: N-No…

Rey: Bueno, nos veremos, pe

Sonic: ¿pe?

Rey: Nos veremos, perdedor *Desaparece en una nube oscura*

Sonic: *Suspira*  
Merlina: Mientras tenga esa vaina…

Amy: *Llega toda sudada y con la respiración agitada* Es lo que trataba de decirte, Sonic…

Sonic: Ohhhh, perdón

Amy: Si tuviera mi martillo aquí…

Sonic: Como sea. ¿Cómo lo venceremos?

Caliburn: Preguntémosle a su anterior dueño, Nimue, La Dama del Lago

Sonic: ¿A que esperamos? ¡Vamos a por ella!

Caliburn: No es tan fácil…

Amy: Cierto, Merlina me hablo de ella minutos atrás, el lago donde se encuentra esta rodeado de seres del Inframundo

Sonic: ¡Mas cool todavía! *Toma de la mano a AMy* ¡Vamos ya!

Amy: *Asiente*

CONTINUARA…

**Dejen Reviews para saber cómo mejorar o ideas nuevas :D**


End file.
